Tea -AnorexicWalrus
by PavemnetEggs
Summary: ervcf


Tea

"It's so hot. I'm sweating like a pig." Complained Soul as he made a measly attempt to fan himself.  
He heaved a weary sigh to himself before wondering to the kitchen in search of a soothing beverage.

"Being hot and bothered is so uncool." He mumbled while scouring the fridge.  
Sadly, all he could find was Peach Juice.  
"This stuff is disgusting!" He groaned, "How could Maka possibly like this?"  
He carelessly flung it back within the cold abyss of the fridge in annoyance.  
"Well, Maka is always telling me that hot drinks cool you down better than cold drinks." He said, shrugging as he spoke, "She said it was something to do with…being hyper…Hmm…I forgot."  
Soul never remembered much of what Maka said. She spoke in such an intelligent manner. Too intelligent for Soul. He only ever really remembers her admitting her love for him. Soul smiled a toothy smile at the sweet memories.

He shuffled lazily over to the kettle and clicked the button that boils the water.  
"Maybe I should pour a cup of tea for Maka too." Thought Soul, "She must also be hot."  
But where was Maka? Soul hadn't seen her since breakfast that morning. She mentioned something about going to study. Soul scratched his head in frustration, cursing his bad memory. The water within the kettle bubbled noisily.  
"Oh well," He mumbled, "May as well go and check on her."

Soul peered his head around Maka's ajar door, hoping she wasn't getting undressed. Actually, a perverted part of his mind was hoping that she was getting undressed. But she wasn't. In fact, she wasn't even in her room.  
"Sorry for the intrusion!" Announced Soul as he tottered into Maka's room.  
He scanned the tidy room with its neatly made bed and organised bookshelf. He stared at the books that had been arranged into alphabetical order, wondering how Maka could find the energy and determination to actually bother to coordinate it like that. After a while of not coming up with a conclusion, he gave up wondering and looked around the rest of the room. There was a pile of books spread out upon her desk. Soul stroked the spines of the thick, dog-eared books.  
"The history of Souls." He read aloud, "Let's see…a sound Soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body. Cool."  
He fingered through the next few pages, scowling at the long paragraphs and complicated words.  
"So boring." He huffed, "You'd think they'd have made a chapter explaining how to make Souls more tasty."  
He licked his lips. A nice, refreshing Soul to eat sounded good at that moment. But he and Maka had no assignments for hunting Souls; so he had no chance of getting one. Feeling disappointed, he decided to go and search elsewhere for his Master. As he took his first step towards the door, he landed on something soft and squishy.

Soul, confused by the unknown substance beneath his foot, looked down to see what it was. Seeing what it was, his face became the same colour as his terrified eyes.  
"M-M-Maka's bra!" He yelped, backing away from the lingerie lying on the ground.  
Soul quickly clasped his hand to his mouth. If Maka came in and saw him staring at her bra, he'd be in a coma before he knew it. He listened quietly for any signs of life, trying to steady his hasty breathing all the while. He heard nothing. No footsteps, no Blair, no Maka. He was safe. He allowed himself to take a long, noisy gasp of air.  
"That was so uncool." He breathed to himself, "I'm a cool guy, so I should be used to seeing women's lingerie all the time."  
He kicked the bra aside in embarrassment and continued out of the room.

Maka wasn't in the lounge, she wasn't in the kitchen, and she wasn't in her room. She wasn't anywhere.  
"Maybe she went shopping." Soul suggested to himself, "Or she could of gone to see Tsubaki or Crona."  
These suggestions were just attempts to calm himself. Truthfully, he was feeling concerned. He was worried. He also knew very well that if Maka had gone out, she would have taken Soul with her, or at least informed him of her departure.  
"Maybe a witch captured her? Or worse; she could be within the evil clutches of Excalibur!" He cried, bashing his head against the wall.  
He briskly regained his posture after comprehending his actions.  
"Man, that was so uncool. Why does Maka make me like this? Is her nerdy personality influencing me?"  
He contemplated the thought. No, that's not it. Maka was indeed nerdy, but she also had her cool moments. Like when she beat Asura all by herself.  
"I need to calm down. Maybe I should take a shower. Yeah. A long, relaxing shower."  
Soul hurried to the bathroom and opened the door, unaware of the person already occupying the bathroom.

Soul's face became the same colour as his eyes once again.  
"Oh, Maka…there…you are…"  
Maka, who was wearing nothing but a short, damp towel, just stared lifelessly at the embarrassed figure standing in the doorway. Her lank, wet hair clung to her bare shoulders and droplets of water fell off of her small, pink nose and plummeted to the ground where they burst and shattered.  
"Um…would you like some tea?" Asked Soul, sheepishly.  
Maka looked down at the floor, her slender face turning bright red.  
"S-Soul…" She said, her voice sounding slightly stingy.  
"Uh…yes, Master?" He replied, weakly.  
Soul only ever referred to Maka as 'Master' when he was trying to butter her up. When he knew he was in trouble.  
"Don't you remember me telling you to KNOCK?" She yelled.  
She glared at him, her apple green eyes piercing into him. Soul knew what was coming. He braced himself.  
"MAKA CHOP!"

The sheer force of the attack made Soul fly out of the room.  
"W-Where'd you get that book from? I don't remember setting up a library in the bathroom." Soul groaned while wiping away a nosebleed.  
"I like to read while bathing." Huffed Maka, "It soothes me."  
"Well it obviously isn't that soothing if you get pissed off at me so easily." Moaned Soul.  
"Oi! Want me to hurt you again?" Asked Maka menacingly.  
"No, once is quite enough, thanks." Whimpered Soul as he rubbed his aching neck.  
"Oh, and yes to tea. Please and thank you." Giggled Maka.  
"Anything for you, Master." Replied Soul, smiling weakly.  
"Good. I'm going to go get dressed now, so knock if you need me."  
She playfully tapped Soul's bruised forehead, imitating knocking on a door, before bounding off to her room.  
Soul sighed, "What a handful."  
He smiled happily. He may have gotten injured in the process, but at least now he knew that Maka was safe and sound.

Soul picked himself up off the ground and stumbled over to Maka's bedroom door. He knocked gently thrice.  
"Yes?" Sang Maka from the other side of the door.  
"I love you, Maka!" He yelled, making sure his feelings reached her.  
"S-Shut up!" She replied in a quiet squeak.  
Soul imagined her blushing furiously. He smiled warmly at the thought.  
"So cute." He whispered before heading back to the kitchen to make tea as his Master desired.


End file.
